G4
by cacoethesadoxography
Summary: Rachel is sucked into the virtual reality game known as G4. Always hidden behind her over achieving brother's accomplishments and praise, Rachel has forever been known as the clumsy good for nothing child of the family. People don't even really recognize them as siblings and Owen doesn't seem to care. Who'd think that the world wide renown top player of G4 could be such a clutz...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking through the streets at this late hour is making me paranoid. Why am I even here right now? Well, it definitely isn't for the scenery, I can tell you that much. The concrete buildings are so close together; it's making me feel claustrophobic. It's so dark this time of night, downtown makes the stars hardly visible and momentarily, the moon is hidden behind some clouds in the sky.

I shiver, was it always this cold in New York City this time of year? It's still summertime… I wrap my jacket a bit tighter around my waist and hurry my footing.

I'm late for the welcoming ceremony; uncle Phillip is coming over to greet my brother who just got back from boarding school some place I can't pronounce. So is grandma Iris and grandpa George, but they live only a couple blocks from us.

No, the big news is that Dad will be visiting. Only for a few days, maybe a week tops, but it's still better than nothing. I can't remember the last time I saw him, it was probably on my 14th birthday. Two years have past since then… I've changed a lot and he probably won't recognize me but I can always count on him to stay the same.

Mom will be backing cookies, aunt Laura will be playing the old piano stuffed in the back of the living room that no one uses anymore and Dad will surely bring us presents like he always does.

My brother, Owen, how has he changed? I wonder, thoughtfully twisting a strand of hair around my fingertip, opening the front door to the apartment complex beside some grey trash cans recently put out for Monday. The buzzer here doesn't work, but I don't need it having a key at the ready and opening the door.

"Hey!" I started, walking through the entrance, greeting my mother coming in.

"Hi sweetie, what took you so long?" She asks me, putting one cookie in my mouth and handing me another two as I walk through the kitchen.

"Your mother was beginning to bring out the old photos, as much as I love to see them, I really rather not…" Aunt Laura whispers to me, into my ear.

"Tell me about it, we were waiting for you for forever!" My brother retorts, lazing around on the couch.

I grab the TV remote from his hand, he frowns but doesn't go after me and instead watches as I flip through channels and seat myself on the larger couch opposite to him, disturbing grandmother's knitting.

She looks up, does a little humph under her breath and then looks back down again…continuing on with her "work" as she likes to call it. It isn't really working, all she does is knit around the house all day, but grandfather sure doesn't mind it, well I'm not sure if he minds, but he definitely doesn't argue…I don't blame him. Getting on her bad side isn't really on my "to do list" of the late.

Two hands come up from behind me and cover my eyes. I hear a familiar "guess who?" and can't help but smile as I rant off random names of people that come to mind all but knowing who it actually is. Finally, I pull the fingers apart and spin around to give him a great big hug. I haven't seen him in a while, but whenever I do, it's like he was never gone. That's how close our father daughter bond has always been, and always will be, dad's been telling me.

"So big! Where has my little girl gone"? He asks, a look of surprise on his face.

"You've been gone for ages…" I answer him, which slightly turns his surprise to remorse but I don't comment on it. I try not to; he's gotten a hard job that involves a bunch of traveling. I don't want to make it any harder for him, but as much as I know that he's trying I can't help sadden that he's never here with us. Dad's the best but I only see him every few years.

He tousles my hair and then is gone once again to mom's side, helping her cut the salad. She giggles, acting like a small child and all lovey-dovey with him around.

My brother and I exchange a look, but again don't say anything, knowing they don't have a lot of time together. I continue, instead, surfing the channels when the remote is pulled out of my hands. Is it in the genes or does everybody like to steal TV remotes nowadays?

"Time to eat". Uncle Phillip says ushering us to the table.

"Did you wash your hands yet, Rachel"? Aunt Laura asks me.

"Doing that". I'm telling her, the tap already running and my hands under the cold water with a bar of soap passing and weaving through my fingers. I turn the faucet off and go to the table as a plate gets shoved into my hands.

"Taco night, tonight". My brother tells me. I smile at him and walk over to the kitchen counter where mom's got everything laid out for the taking. We quickly size everything up to proportion and I take my seat as everyone starts to eat.

"So how are classes"? Dad asks my brother and I. My brother smiles at him, nodding while I make a face and ignore the question. Dad doesn't notice though and Owen's already moving onto another topic.

"Did you hear of the G4 model"? His eyes light up. "It's the new version, supposed to be more realistic, 90%!" He continues on, something about a friend in the business and what not.

I drone out, but only because it's a boy thing and gaming's not my specialty. It's not like I haven't tried, I've started before but always stop midway. I just sort of lose interest while others continue to level up and then when everyone gets to the high levels and I returned back to it, there really isn't much point, I just feel so left behind…

"Really?" My brother asks, excited. "Really, really?" He continues to ask, jumping up and down and almost falling off his chair.

"Yep!" Dad answers him happily. He wears a wide grin; I just stare at them for a minute, completely lost. But they don't notice and if they do they both choose to ignore it. "Here they are!" Dad takes two large parcels out from underneath the table, where did he hide those things? And hands them to each of us.

"After we eat, after, stop it!" My mom chastises us, but brother and I don't listen, unwrapping the packaging I come face to face with none other than the model G4… I frown, I understand my brother but why me?

I look to my dad and decide to smile and give him a nod. I want him to be happy during his stay here and not ruin the mood, I shouldn't be complaining about stuff like presents. Seeming satisfied, he continues to speak.

"The G4 model, just like you wanted Owen! Your sister too, I decided you both needed some sibling time after all those years apart… Get to know each other a little better!" He smiles at me and so I smile back, hiding the disgust I had of spending even more time with my brother Owen.

Owen and I are complete opposites; he's smart, smart enough to go to some famous boarding school somewhere half way across the world and me, well let's just say that I'm not. Owen is more of a behind the books kind of stuck up guy with a whole bunch of connections while I'm the girl failing almost all her classes and needing to take summer school. We are different, as different as siblings can get.

Dinner finishes with rapid pace and I'm in my room before I know it, sitting with the G4 model in my right hand on the bed. It's a virtual reality game, you use it when you go to sleep and my brother probably has a zillion stashed somewhere in his room.

I sigh and take the headset out of its container. Dad will surely ask me a bunch of questions about the game tomorrow morning. I look at the headset and turn it around. At the back it has a small clasp you have to open to put it on. I try opening it by putting two fingers in each space provided. I push, then pull. It doesn't work. Wasn't the new headset supposed to be easy to put on? I wonder how hard the other headsets were before this one came out… Lost in thought and still pulling with all my might, I lose balance and the headset slips out of my fingers and lands onto the floor with a loud "thump". I flinch.

This is bad, this is very bad, what am I going to do? What will I say to dad? No, no we don't even know if it's broken yet. I pick the device up from the floor and give it a once over…it's definitely broken. Just looking at it, I can tell.

"Rachel, are you alright? We heard a large bang. Did something happen?" Mom asks from just outside my door, she tries opening it but the door is locked. Thank god for locks!

"Yes mom! Everything's fine!" I shout back all the while thinking: but this gaming device isn't…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stay up all night trying to fix the G4; it's fairly simple and straight forward…at least to me. I've always been pretty good with my hands. Nobody really thinks of it as a talent but I've got a knack at fixing things. Ironic with how clumsy I am…actually, maybe that's how it all started… Wherever I go I end up braking things and so it's not too unusual that I've developed a skill at fixing what I break. What is unusual is that I don't even know what I'm really doing! I sort of just do some random motions and ta dah! Maybe that's why nobody really recognizes it as a talent, it's not a skill, everything I do is at amateur level. No work, no effort, just a convenient hobby I picked up over the years.

I match up one wire with another, one part in place. I hear a familiar click that tells me it's been put in correctly. Using my fingernails I screw in some screws and then using my fingers I spin the bolts into place. Everything seems to be intact and secure. I don't really get what I'm doing, but I guess it's okay. As long as it's presentable and not too obvious that it's broken.

And so I connect the charging cable to the connector and wait for it to charge. It takes time, I sigh in relief as I spot the evident green light that tells me it's in proper working condition. If it can at least charge itself then the damage can't be that bad…right?

I start to clean my room. The clothes that lie on the ground tell me that aunt Laura, also known as the clean freak, will come bursting in through that door at any second. Sure, it's locked, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know the mess that lies in here… She must have some sort of sixth sense, that one, and sure enough a moment later… "Rachel? Is your room cleaned up?" She asks, still on the other side of the door. "Yes aunt Laura!" I call, a smirk being worn on my face. I told you so! "Let me in! I'll be the judge of that!" She declares, waiting for the sound of the doorknob turning to let her in. I do as I'm told, not wanting to get into trouble.

Just as soon as I unlock the lock she comes bursting through, the door slamming on the other side. Darn, she's fast! Breathing heavily she stares at the lock on my door, evidently upset. Giving the room a once over she huffs with nothing to correct me on. And so no chastising for an untidy room leads her to another issue, one I was hoping she'd forget. "I'll be taking this!" She tells me, pointing to the lock on the door. I frown but am too scared to talk back; retaliation isn't one of my fortes. They always come back to haunt you and bring you trouble… And so, without a word, she takes my lock and leaves, bustling through. I stare hard at her retreating back.

I fall onto my bed, what a day! Too much excitement, it could last me a lifetime… I decide to close my curtains; looking out the window before swishing them firmly in place I catch sight of the moon. It's a full moon, the same one I was looking for on those dark streets, now the clouds far away. Is it too late for a second chance at life, I wonder? Can't I become someone new? My brother is too embarrassed to introduce me to any of his friends. I'm his dumb little sister after all, just a dumb looking nerd with glasses and my hair pulled back into two braids. My specs are big and hide me. I want to be hidden. I don't want to be an embarrassment. I want a second chance. Too bad, the world the way it is now clearly draws a line between those "better" than others. The world now is full of talented and talentless people. The world doesn't give second chances, not to me, not to anybody. An idea flickers into my head. A thought spotted in mid-thought. But could it be? That father of mine finally doing something useful? But maybe, just maybe…

But maybe G4 does?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's a crazy idea, I tell myself, one heck of a thought. On the other hand… G4 isn't really reality though; it's different so I can do whatever I want, right? I shake out of the fantasy, there are problems, I have to remind myself, like for example how your overall appearance doesn't change. Sure, you can do some touch ups here and there, but I heard that it's supposed to make it as realistic as possible and something about security measures and whatnot. If I do something on a whim in G4 and somebody recognizes me… Not to mention the gaming set isn't exactly "active" at the moment. My two colliding sides are clashing, what should I do? Well, I tell myself, first things first; get the G4 headset looked at by some professionals. I mean, it **IS** connecting to my head… Don't want any damage there…

The next morning when it's time to wake up the alarm goes off and I jump out of bed. It's a bit earlier than usual, I have work to get to and the store opens in thirty minutes. If I don't go now, the lineup will slow me down, it'll take all day! But it **IS** a famous store and all so I guess it sort of makes sense…

I rush out the door, it's summer vacation and nobody's awake yet so I make sure to try and be quiet. It's hard though; did I mention I'm a klutz? I trip over my own two feet a couple of times before getting out onto the streets. Even with light out shining like this it still creeps me out. I guess it's just me though; nobody else in the family seems to think that way.

I'm walking since my waitress job is close by and the shop is on the way. I like walking, especially at 4 a.m. in the morning when you can still catch the first sounds of birds waking up from their slumber. I know, it sounds like I'm Snow White or something, but hey, at least I don't sing to them or anything. Promise! Cross my heart!

It's a very calming sound and sometimes I open my bedroom window just to listen to it. I usually don't hear it through the window though, not always at the park either. The cars that pass are too loud for that and often frighten them away. I like animals; I guess all girls do. I also like babies; I think they're cute.

So don't get the wrong picture, okay? I'm not some psycho maniac sneaking about in the wee hours looking for victims or anything. My neighbor, and closest friend, Pete took me out to see them one day. Ever since it's become sort of a habit. Now, he's no psycho maniac either. Okay, maybe his mother can be considered an eco maniac, but I don't really see that as much of a bad thing. His father's a vet and both of his parents like nature so much that they spend a bunch of time outside and traveling the world. Now, because of the break, Pete is over in Italy somewhere. Most likely still in Rome hitting on chicks and going all Romeo or something. I don't know, it's just a guess.

Truthfully, I'm joking here. Pete is really a good to honest and loyal guy. I've known him for years. Okay, I know what you're thinking (again) but Pete and I are just friends. Don't go using sarcasm on me now, we are! He's more like my little brother than anything really. Actually he's probably more of a real brother than my actual brother, Owen is.

But I don't really feel like getting into all that. Actually I don't really feel like getting into anything. Do I really have to go to work today? Of course I know the answer but I still whine all the time about it. Oh great, I just realized that starting that topic is getting me all mushy inside. That's no good. Snap out of it Rachel, snap out of it! Good, that's better I think. It should be better. I'd go into more detail but as I already said, I don't feel like it, and anyway I'm at the shop already and it's opening time. There's a bunch of people there even though I came fifteen minutes early! Those celebrity shops…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I end up pushing my way through the crowd of people. It could be considered a mob I tell you, a mob! I look up at the sign that says G4 and humph. They even have their own shops set up, how rich can that company get?

I go to the front register and find a guy, sleeping there, just sleeping. Isn't he supposed to be on the job? Do they get breaks here like these? I shake him awake. He goes "Huh? Huh!?" and I think I get his attention. Handing him the headset I explain how it managed to drop and then ask if he could repair it. "Sure I can repair it!" He says. "But the costs for the repairs might be a bit high… Tell you what; I'll look it over and see what I can do." He answers me and so, although doubtful, I give him my phone number I walk out, heading towards the restaurant in one fellow swoop without a second thought.

Walking down the street the only thing I remember of the place would probably be that one guy. His hair was an unkempt mess that told me he slept very often on the job. His shaggy appearance was strange, wasn't the G4 store supposed to be wealthy? I hear they don't just pick anybody to work there… I continue, coming to a stop at an old restaurant.

Paint peeling, door halfway off it's hinges; the only good thing about it is its food. I work here. Actually we started the shop, us four; Pete, Stephanie and Josh and I were the first to open shop in this deserted looking area. Now it's full of shops, not just ours, it gets busy too. It might just be the only good thing I'm proud of in my life thus far. I've never really been proud of anything before.

Opening the door with the spare key hidden in a loose brick at the back I'm able to get in and get out without remembering to remember to bring a key with me. We put it in the brick before because, as you can guess, the deserted streets used to be not that friendly and not that safe when we opened shop a couple years back.

Andy, Josh's brother, was the one who kept them at bay though. He loves his brother and is against him working here but doesn't want him to get hurt either. He has a brother complex; not only that but he's a gang leader of this side of town. That dude has a soft side though! He's an amazing designer, does floral arrangement after school, if he goes to school that is… Anyway, he said he'd help us decorate the place a bit once we fix it up. A real sweetheart but a bit simpleminded if you ask me. It'll take me another year and a half to fix that piece of junk! He technically didn't open shop with us and he's technically not a worker here either but we still consider him a part of the group.

He's the one who made us a loose brick for my key. Yes, **MADE** for us. He's huge and filled with muscle, one punch and the brick was lax and able to come in and out with ease. I smile at the memory and grimace at the bear hugs he gave us all while leaving.

Momentarily I'm the only one here, with Pete gone AWOL and Stephanie liking to sleep in I have nothing to do but wait for Josh. Don't tell anyone else this but the only reason Stephanie joined and helped bring this place to life was because of Josh, she has a crush on him.

I don't like Josh though, as dreamy as he is, he doesn't talk much and the atmosphere being around him always gets awkward real fast. The only one he opens up to is Pete, his best bud. When Josh was in trouble, he was there to comfort him, is what Pete tells me. Pete is usually the waiter, with him being super outgoing and all, he's got a lot of connections I don't know how he does it, but whenever Pete is gone Stephanie usually takes his place.

Pete is the one who brought us all together, without him we probably would've gone our separate ways by now.

So Pete is the waiter and Stephanie is also another waiter when we need one, and now we usually do. I can't be the waiter because I'm really clumsy and would spill all the food, mess up all the time, trust me I tried…once. Stephanie is second best in waiter material because she is super pretty, the girls hate it but the boys are in love. It's how we get all our customers…

Me, I'm the one fixing the place, did I mention it's a mess? I also do stuff like the budget and the accounting work. I might be the dumb little sister but I'm not **THAT** bad in mathematics…it's just that my brother's **TOO** good that I get compared to! Okay fine actually I'm pretty bad, the worst in the class but at least I'm better than those three, neither of them can solve an equation even if it kills them, it's that bad. And anyway, accounting is tedious work, it takes time and effort and nobody wants to do it, that's why it got dumped on me.

I fix up the machines in the back, like the stove whenever it gets broken. It's an old stove. We call the stove Gertrude and the parrot who now resides there Polly, a customer once brought it in and supposedly Polly really loves the place, decided to stay. Polly doesn't like me though and truthfully, I don't like Polly. The devil's bird!

We also all take turns cleaning. They don't let me clean unless under supervision. Hey, I don't blame them, but it **DOES** tend to get annoying at times.

You must be wondering what Josh does, well; he's a great cook. You remember how I told you the only decent thing here is the food? Well that's Josh, he's the one behind the scenes making all the meals; it wouldn't be a restaurant without him. Good thing he's behind the scenes though, don't want him scaring the customers away. Pete had to practically beg him to work here…talking about the devil…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In comes Josh, striding full of confidence. He looks confident but I'm no fool, Josh is very shy. His tall build is the only one thing that's intimidating about him! Truthfully, that guy couldn't hurt a fly! So walking in, like I said, he stops in front of me and grunts. I take that as a hello and grunt back, just for the heck of it. Yes, I mock him, but really, who grunts like that nowadays? Is he supposed to be a troll, big foot maybe?

Anyways, Josh goes immediately right to the back to get ready. I hear the rustle of feathers that tells me Polly's done taking his nap and avoid the place as much as I can. Sunlight streaming through the windows so I go over to the jukebox set up by the door and decide to pick songs out as I figure how I can manage to fix such a wreck of a restaurant. I usually do that all day, it takes time; it takes a lot of time.

I'm not shy like Josh is but I'm not even close to being as outgoing as Pete. I'm just not talkative and with a restaurant full of people there really isn't much to do. So instead I decide to work the cash register. Sometimes I do that; people don't only come here for the food you know. Although I probably made it sound like that, this place is somewhere between an old fashioned restaurant, a hotel and a souvenir shop. Sometimes even a café. Sometimes if they're in a rush they'll stop and take a coffee on their way to work.

Yes, I know, a hotel. Well there comes a bunch of freeloaders here at times. Like Andy and his thugs. The thugs are, funny enough, not that scary. They have their very own room behind me and it's full of secrets, **DARK** secrets that are just too horrifying to be known. One of them does knitting! You must be laughing right now but I wonder if you'd still be laughing after watching a thug knitting in a rocking chair surrounded by stuffed toys with a background of once again peeling wallpaper, **PINK** peeling wallpaper. It's traumatizing!

Anyway, since I** AM** technically considered the accountant I also technically have the responsibility of handling the cash. That's when Stephanie decides to skip right on in. Saying a loud good morning she hops to the register where I am and waves. She does it quick though and before I now it I find myself the only one that's **NOT** in the kitchen with good old Polly squawking away.

Stephanie and Pete both get tips everyday, makes one reconsider being a loner and so antisocial, I want tips too! But the tips are distributed between the four of us anyway so there's not much to complain about. At least I **THINK** they're properly distributed, with Stephanie here who knows, she might be hiding them in her cleavage somewhere. We do get a lot of customers and she has a lot of cleavage.

A person finally decides to stop by. It's an old looking man who looks like he might be 110! The guy, like all old men has Alzheimer's and takes 30 whole minutes to choose a drink. It takes him 15 to walk from the door to the register and another 2 hours to drink his tea and walk right on out.

As if that's not hard enough he's not even the worst of them! The usual customers, the ones who always stand for hours choosing even though they always end up choosing the same thing get on my nerves like beehives. Don't they remember what they had last time? And the other hundred times coming here?

I hold my calm though, I don't shout, I don't scream, I don't pull my hair out. I come close to it though, so very close, but I don't. No I don't do any of that stuff, what I do instead is wait for the next customer to show up. I wait for hours. The busy part of the day, the morning, at the cash register has already past. Lunchtime and dinner are also pretty busy but only for the restaurant. Right now I don't have to worry about the souvenir shop because it's not tourist season and the hotel at back can't be really called a hotel. So that's how I get back to playing the jukebox and trying to figure out ways to fix this wreck of a restaurant.

Damn, how I wish Pete were here…


	6. Chapter 6

My phone rings as I'm scanning songs from the jukebox. Pete! "Hey!" I exclaim, finally he calls.

"Umm, yah 'hey' to you too." A tired voice answers from the other side. A very familiar voice, but one I've only mustered enough energy to speak to once.

"You're not Pete…" Realization dawns on me now as I think back to the G4 supermarket I visited simply hours before.

"Sorry girlie, no Pete available to take your call. Anyway so yah; I finished looking over your little 'device', but hey if you wanted an interview that badly you could've just signed up." He joked; I didn't get what was so funny.

"Sure. Hilarious, so is it fixed? I didn't really tell you this before but I want this to be on the down low – understand?" I asked, whispering pleadingly. I didn't want to come off as desperate but I really needed that headset. Dad didn't need to know…

"Yah, yah whatevs. Just come by round one o'clock and we'll see to it. Sure lucky, though, didn't expect that coming no, not one bit…" He muttered to himself as he hung up the phone. Weird.

I was just getting my jacket from the coat rack when the door sounded to an upcoming customer. I stopped myself just in time and gave one of my brightest smiles yet. "How can I help-" I stopped midsentence and ran from behind the counter to wrap my arms around him. He flexed his muscles under his dark sweater and sweet tan line. Pete!

"Why didn't you call…?" I stemmed, speaking into his shirt.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Surprise!" We both laughed then, I sat down forgetting completely my appointment at G4. Eventually, Josh and Stephanie come striding out from the kitchen and we all huddle around him, listening to all the mesmerizing tales of his latest adventures. How nice it is having Pete come back, my heart warms at the thought.

Hours later, as I'm heading home; I remember my appointment. Shoot! I bit my lip and chastise myself to rid me of my happy reverie on Pete's return. I blush furiously at the thought…I couldn't have fallen in love with Pete…right? We're just friends…childhood companions and…oh what am I kidding! I smack my forehead with the palm of my right hand and quicken my pace to the store. Could I possibly still get the headset? I change my thoughts, to ignore the buzzing question and pulsing emotions now running through.

The moment I arrive I realize that the store wouldn't be closed. Of course, why would they? Famous as they are, the money they get is plenty enough to keep the place running 24/7. I open the doors and come to the front desk. A new guy was sitting there, his taciturn smile unnerving. Yah…I guess I should've guessed they'd switch shifts.

"Uh," I began, a bit nervously – not knowing where to start. "I sort of missed my one o'clock appointment and I came to get my fixed headset and so…" The guy nodded his head, still not speaking and pointed towards the opposite desk in which a young boy sat happily eating a lollipop. He looked up as I approached and gave a toothy grin.

"So you must be Rachel." He hoped off his seat and beckoned me to follow him in the back. "I was waiting all day, the board members are all so anxious to meet you. You know you're practically famous around here! I mean, I get why but some people are in denial and jealous and oh hey want a lollipop? But noo, Gregory wouldn't let me meet you. But I came anyway. Nobody wanted to watch TV with me. Dad says he likes baseball. Do you like baseball? How bout swimming? I was thinking adding systematical circuits to the powering system… And I was fighting monsters; did you see a slug yet? There was this big honeybee, as big as my head! And a bear, oh and a grasshopper that took away all his cookies! I should show you sometime…"

The little kid kept rambling on and I quickly lost his track of thought, none of it made any sense to me. So instead I continued to follow him, smiling and nodding where appropriate. He asked me so many questions and yet didn't wait for an answer. I was beginning to question why I was here, why a little kid was in a staff room and if this was smart…but finally we came to a stop.

"…So this is the meeting hall! Have fun! Good luck! Oh and Rachel?" He looked me in the eye, a smile. "You know nobody ever really listens to me…" he circled his foot across the marble floor in nervousness. "They all think I'm a nuisance. Oh, but you're so nice! I like you a lot!" That's when he, too fast for me to react; stepped on his tippy toes and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed furiously as he began to skip off back down the darkened hallway. "Bye Rachel! Oh and be careful not to laugh! I warned you…" His voice echoed the farther he got. I stood there shocked still, slowly recovering and then finally taking the initiative to take a quick peek at the door. I placed a hand on the cool metal handle and slowly began to open the entrance into a brightened room.

What mysteries await?


End file.
